


accidental infatuation

by 2basco



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, han jisung is a panicked gay, han jisung just wants to be loved, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2basco/pseuds/2basco
Summary: han.jiji: bold of u to insult someone ur trying to score a date withlino.1025: you're one of like ten people chan told me to hit up, so.han.jiji: how is telling me that beneficiallino.1025: honesty is the best policy and trust is the foundation for a good relationship and all thatlino.1025: jk i just need somebody to cuddle and binge watch netflix with melino.1025: nothing serious





	1. one

_ping._

_ping._

_ping ping ping._

_ping._

 

jisung paused his game, cursing to himself while he picked up his phone from his night stand to check his notifications.

 

_who the hell is blowing up my phone this late?_

 

chan had sent six messages to jisung back to back on instagram.

 

 **thecb97** : sungie

 **thecb97** : jisung

 **thecb97** : do me a favor

 **thecb97** : accept the follow request

 **thecb97** : please and thank you

 **thecb97** : just trust me

 

_of course chan would be up right now.. wait, follow request?_

 

sure enough, somebody with the username **lino.1025** had requested to follow him.

curious, jisung clicked on the profile.

 

**lee minho**

i sweat confidence.

_followed by thecb97_

 

it was a private account, but jisung could tell by that little bit of info and the profile picture (a cute boy with a cute cat) that he didn't know them.

 

 **han.jiji** : chan wtf are you on about

 **han.jiji** : why do you want me to let this rando follow me

 **han.jiji** : also! go to bed, you have work in the morning

 **thecb97** : haha no

 **thecb97** : minho is my classmate and you'd get along with him

 **thecb97** : and well i mayhaps lost a bet and owe him a date w/ a friend

 **han.jiji** : ok but im not gonna be voluntold to go on a date lmao

 **han.jiji** : i havent been single for that long

 **thecb97** : i raised you from birth

 **thecb97** : this is how you repay me?

 **thecb97** : just try talking to minho

 **han.jiji** : two conditions

 **han.jiji** : 1. buy me food the next time we hang out

 **han.jiji** : 2. go the fuck to sleep

 **thecb97** : :)

 **thecb97** : i love you

 **han.jiji** : i love you too, you annoying child

 **thecb97** : i'm older than you but ok

 **thecb97** : gn bbg

 

_here goes nothing, i guess_

 

jisung accepted the follow request and after considering it, requested to follow back. he locked his phone and picked his switch up and got back to the dungeon he was halfway through before chan so rudely interrupted. the peace didn't last for too long.

 

_ping._

 

sighing, jisung paused his game yet again and opened instagram to see minho accepted his follow request. he had also decided it was a good idea to spam like all of jisung's posts before even getting a message back.

 

_maybe he really does sweat confidence. or just desperation._

 

 **lino.1025** : hey

 **han.jiji** : .

 **han.jiji** : hey

 **lino.1025** : what's up

 **han.jiji** : prolly about to get my ass kicked by this boss

 **lino.1025** : white_guy_blinking.gif

 **lino.1025** : but damn, what game

 **han.jiji** : breath of the wild. master mode is a bit of a bitch !

 **lino.1025** : no, dark souls 2 is a bitch.

 **lino.1025** : you probably just plan poorly.

 **han.jiji** : i

 **han.jiji** : bold of u to insult someone ur trying to score a date with

 **lino.1025** : you're one of like ten people chan told me to hit up, so.

 **han.jiji** : how is telling me that beneficial

 **lino.1025** : honesty is the best policy and trust is the foundation for a good relationship and all that

 **lino.1025** : jk i just need somebody to cuddle and binge watch netflix with me

 **lino.1025** : nothing serious

 **han.jiji** : how tall are you

 **lino.1025** : tall enough.

 **han.jiji** : latte or americano

 **lino.1025** : americano

 **han.jiji** : coke or sprite

 **lino.1025** : coke

 **han.jiji** : three days w/o food or three days w/o sleep

 **lino.1025** : wow i hate this

 **lino.1025** : three days with no food

 **han.jiji** : you passed the test

 **han.jiji** : i'll send you my cuddle application soon then

 **han.jiji** : what are ur requirements

 **lino.1025** : spooning, anime, pizza, a good nap

 **han.jiji** : hire me

 **han.jiji** : i mean, yes

 **lino.1025** : oh word

 **lino.1025** : are you free wednesday?

 **han.jiji** : nah, have a family trip

 **lino.1025** : this weekend?

 **han.jiji** : yeah

 **lino.1025** : nice.

 **lino.1025** : i'm going to bed, i have a morning class tomorrow.

 **han.jiji** : i should probably sleep too. i need to pack for my trip early

 **han.jiji** : good night minhoe

 **han.jiji** : minho*

 **lino.1025** : i think i like you, jisung

 **lino.1025** : night :)

 

jisung closed his dms and took a few moments to scroll through minho's posts. mostly selfies, scenery shots, and cat pics.

 

_this guy is too damn handsome and slick to be wasting time on my ass. i'm too self conscious to keep up with someone like this.. unless that's what he's banking on._

 

exhausted from the effort of playing it cool, jisung gave up on trying to focus on gaming for the night. he tossed his phone to the foot of his bed and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his shoulders.

 

_what kind of mess did chan just rope me into?_

 

jisung tossed and turned for a while, but finally dozed off thinking about a certain pouty brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So Sorry for how bad of a start this is! I haven't written anything creatively since like 2014. I kind of know where I'm going to go with this fic because it's loosely based off of how I met my spouse.  
> Tags will be updated as I go. Please let me know what you think!


	2. two

after jisung settled down in his seat, he pressed shuffle on his chill playlist and reclined back with his eyes closed, hoping he would be able to fall asleep quickly to make up for last night.

his staying up to game (and talk to minho) combined with getting up ridiculously early to rush his procrastinated packing guaranteed that there would be bags under his eyes all day.

fortunately, the faint ambient sounds of the passengers around him had jisung yawning before the airplane even took off.

unfortunately, he wasn't quite able to doze off before "you were beautiful" by day6 came on.

_shit, i thought i had taken this song off the playlist_

jisung hit skip almost immediately but it was too late. the lyrics were already swimming around in his head. getting lost in his thoughts was the last thing he needed on this flight.

before his falling out with seungmin, he had most of day6's discography scattered about his various playlists. seungmin introduced the band to him and this song in particular was one of his favorites. now, the song felt tainted and almost targeted towards him, and it made jisung feel nauseous.

_no matter what i do, i know that to you, things will just stay the way they are_

roughly running his hands through his hair, jisung sighed and mentally gave in to that nagging part of his brain telling him to just let himself brood and wallow. so he did what usually does the trick, he opened his camera roll and scrolled through all of his photos with and of seungmin.

their earliest selfies, platonic ice cream dates, candid car shots, hooky shenanigans, _romantic_ ice cream dates, amusement park photos, stupidly elaborate valentine’s gifts, the photos went on and on and on.

they were fast friends after seungmin transferred to jisung's high school, and the rest was history. it wasn't jisung's plan to fall for his best friend. it definitely wasn't jisung's plan to end up breaking his best friend's heart.

the only thing he could do now is wait and hope they'll cross paths again.

_stupid, stupid, stupid. if i wasn't so fucking selfish, we would still be talking. not like before, but anything is better than this._

jisung locked his phone, yanked out his earbuds, wiped away the lone tear that had fallen at some point, and clamped his eyes shut again. music just wasn't going to help him out today.

_please let me sleep._

_please let me sleep._

_please let me…_

 

* * *

 

_after five texts and three calls, seungmin finally answers. before jisung can even get a word in, seungmin sends his world crashing down._

_"you need to stop calling me," seungmin said, almost too quietly for jisung to pick up._

_"what do you mean, stop calling you?" jisung questioned. he couldn't really understand what he was hearing._

_jisung heard a deep breath on the other side of the line, then a sigh, "exactly what it sounds like."_

_"we've talked literally every day for the last year and that's supposed to just stop because we broke up?" jisung asked exasperatedly._

_seungmin laughed humorlessly. "ji, i need time. i can't talk to you right now without wanting to scream or cry. if you truly care about me, you’ll give me time," seungmin's voice cracked on the last word._

_jisung remained silent for once in his life because he was trying, unsuccessfully, not to implode._

_"maybe in the future, we can be friends. i can't promise anything when it's all so fresh. please, please let me be,“ seungmin begged._

_“min, i need you. don’t leave me,” jisung was choking back sobs now._

_“goodbye, jisung. take care of yourself," seungmin murmured, then hung up._

_jisung would keep hearing this phone call over and over for months._

 

* * *

 

jisung woke up with a start, pissed off and sad. this wasn’t the first and definitely wouldn’t be the last time he would have dream flashbacks about their second breakup of sorts.

not having his best friend around affected him more than he let on. they still followed each other on social media, but never directly interacted. sometimes seungmin would watch jisung’s story, but that was the extent of their communication.

"ladies and gentlemen, we have started our descent into new york city,” a staticky voice announced over the pa. “please make sure that your back is straight and that your seat belt is securely fastened. additionally, please stow your tray tables and secure your carry-on luggage. there is approximately thirty minutes before touch down. thank you”

jisung straightened his seat out and stretched his arms up. he was grateful that he’d managed to sleep for almost all of the flight, despite the bad dream.

he decided to spend the remaining time finishing the dungeon he started in his game last night. thankfully, he beat the boss shortly before the pilot made the landing announcement.

after getting off the plane with his family, jisung finally turned his phone back on. he was both surprised and amused to find that minho had sent him almost a dozen messages.

 

**lino.1025** : good mooooorning :)

**lino.1025** : my class is over and i’m bored.

**lino.1025** : jisung

**lino.1025** : i have like five hours to kill before work, let me woo you.

**lino.1025** : okay i’m bringing out the big guns.

 

minho had sent a selfie, showing off a kitten and bubblegum pink hair.

_ohmygodohmygod that’s new_

jisung’s heart and feet stuttered, almost causing a stranger to bump right into him. “shi-sorry, sorry,” jisung apologized, forcing himself to lock his phone until he got into the uber that would take them to the hotel.

 

**lino.1025** : i still haven’t received your cuddle buddy application.

**lino.1025** : i am bored and sad, please.

**lino.1025** : jisungggggggg :(

**lino.1025** : oh shit. you’re on a flight, aren’t you.

**lino.1025** : oh my god please disregard all of this oh my god

**han.jiji** : you’re cute

**han.jiji** : yes i was on a plane

**han.jiji** : just landed in nyc

**lino.1025** : HI, I’M GLAD YOU LANDED SAFE.

**lino.1025** : SORRY FOR BEING A WEIRDO.

**han.jiji** : omg no ur okay

**han.jiji** : i uh like your hair

**lino.1025** : thank you! i got it done yesterday but hadn’t posted it anywhere yet

**han.jiji** : good to know i’m ur selfie guinea pig. i almost tripped a stranger over u

**lino.1025** : stop, shut up.

**lino.1025** : UNFORTUNATELY, i have to go work now.

**lino.1025** : send me pics of your trip and whatnot!

**lino.1025** : i’ve never been to new york, i’m super jealous.

**han.jiji** : got u

**lino.1025** : talk to you later, sungie :)))))

**lino.1025** : oh before i forget, here’s my number

**lino.1025** : XX XXXX XXXX

**han.jiji** : oh! okay i’ll text u then

**han.jiji** : later!!

 

jisung bit back a squeal at minho’s unashamed familiarity and messaged chan.

 

**han.jiji** : dude

**han.jiji** : you could have warned me about minho being so bold

**thecb97** : oh lmao he just says what he’s thinking

**thecb97** : it’s nice, most of the time

**han.jiji** : hm

**han.jiji** : i’m not sure what to make of him

**thecb97** : give it a shot once you come back home

**thecb97** : i know i gave him other people to dm

**thecb97** : but i really, really think you two would hit it off

**han.jiji** : ok

**han.jiji** : i trust your judgement

**han.jiji** : usually

**thecb97** : yeeee

**thecb97** : ok man ily but get off your phone

**thecb97** : i don’t need your parents getting mad at me for bugging you

**han.jiji** : alright, later

 

jisung largely kept himself off of social media for the rest of the afternoon, but couldn’t resist the temptation pull up the selfie minho had sent him once he flopped into his hotel bed.

he knew that he had a thing for colorful hair, but the way the pink complemented his almost glossy pouted lips was just messing with him.

hesitantly, he added minho’s number to his phone and sets the selfie as the contact photo. jisung drops his phone on his chest, grabs the nearest pillow, and lets out a muffled scream.

_i’m fucked, i guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no update oh my god. I kind of uh, got writer's block because this and the next one or two chapters are weird transition chapters, if that makes sense. But! I'm pushing through. Hope you like where/how it's going?? I think it's going to end up being 10-15 chapters, depending on their length.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm editing on my phone.


End file.
